On The Rebound
by The Sixth Titan
Summary: My First FanFic. Terra is getting feelings for Robin after a break up with Beast Boy. But Is it love or is she on the Rebound. Pairing: Robin & Terra. Rated M for Language and Violence!
1. Warmth On A Cold Night

"On The Rebound"

Chapter 1: Warmth On A Cold Night.

"Fine, if its gona be that way I guess its over, Terra!" Beast Boy shouted as he stomped out the door and towards his room. "Fine, Were through!!" Terra shouted after him. She looked at the other Titans before running off to her room in tears.

"Did Beast Boy and Terra just..." Cyborg was at a blank. "What just happened?" said Raven who was looking over at Robin. "I dono, I just walked in with Starfire." He said looking over at the red haired alien girl. "Our friends are they...Separated?" Said the confused Starfire. "I guess so" said Raven. "I'm gona go have a chat with Beast Boy" moaned Cyborg walking out of the living room. "Terra, seemed very upset, I'll be right back." said Robin looking at Starfire and Raven. "I don't understand, Raven what is wrong?" Raven glanced at Starfire. "Sit down Starfire, and leme explain" Raven whispered.

In Beast Boys Room

"Yo, BB wana talk about whats goin on?" Cyborg said as he sat down next to him. "Theres noting to talk about Cy." "Me and Terra are over with, man" Cyborg rubs his chin and notices Beast Boy with a sad look on his face. "Hey c'mon man, Listen hows about me and you go grab a bite to eat" "We can talk about it over at the Jump City Dinner, Wana go" Beast Boy gets a small smile across his face and replies "Sure man, I'd like that" Cyborg pats him on the back. "Its gona be fine man, its gona be fine." Beast Boy and Cyborg walk out of the room and head towards the garage to take a ride in the T-Car.

Meanwhile in Terra's room

She couldn't believe it, She had just been revived from he stone state no less then a week ago, and had just lost the only person she had ever loved.

"Its not fair!" she shouted as she buried her face deeper into the pillow. "What did I do wrong?" "Why did he end it?" Terra was very upset over the fact that Beast Boy and her have just ended a relationship that wasn't meant to be.

Her eyes were red from crying and the pain she felt wasn't going away. "Terra, are you ok?" A familiar voice said. "Robin...I didn't hear you come in" she said as she looked up. "Well, I could hear you out in the hall so, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He walked over to her and lay down next to Terra on her bed and gave he a very comforting smile, Robin always had a habit of making people feel better with his smiles but Terra could only cry more.

"No, I'm not ok, I feel so cold inside...why?" Her eyes began to water again and a tear rolled down her cheek. Robin wiped it away. "Don't worry Terra, I'm here if you need me, I mean what are friends for?" "Yea, guess your right" she begins to cry again but all of a sudden, she felt so warm. She looked up and noticed Robin had his arms wrapped around her. She rested her head up against his chest and she could feel his heartbeat and felt so safe, so secure, so right in the boy's arms.

"Why did it end, why?" "Sometimes people just don't work out" The boy wonder replied. "They try and try but it won't work because it was never meant to be in the first place." Terra hugs him tighter and feels like never letting go. She thinks to herself "Why dose this feel right?" "I used to have a small crush when I first joined this team, but it was in the past." "Why do I feel so warm with him when I felt so cold a minute ago?" Terra also notices the pain she felt a minute ago was also gone. "Terra are you feeling better?" Robin asks the blonde haired girl and snaps her back to reality. "Yea, a bit...I guess" She gives a little smirk.

"It was just so sudden." She gives a sad sigh. "I don't know why but, I guess it was the fact that I betrayed you and the team." She buried her face into Robin's chest and started to sob again. "Terra, That was in the past forget it." Robin said in a soft tone. "Slade, is gone, don't worry Terra." Terra looked up at him, her shimmering blue eyes caught his attention very quickly. "What if he comes back, what if he tries to take me away again?" Robin brings Terra closer towards his chest and puts his hand on the back of her head and begins to stroke her blonde hair, Terra liked that and gave a little smile. "I won't let him take you away from me." Robin whispers into her ear and blushes slightly at the comment he just made. Still stroking her hair he looks down at Terra. Her eyes are closed, she is pressed up against his chest, her arms are now wrapped tightly around him and she has a small smile across her face. Robin checks out the clock "9:08 p.m. I got time" he says as he continues to stroke her hair.

In the Living Room

"And that's why they were fighting" said Raven with a small sigh. "I understand now Raven" Starfire said wiping some of her red hair from her eyes. "Robin has been gone for a long time with Terra, I will go check." She begins to float away and is stopped by Raven. "No Starfire, leave them alone for a minute, Terra is very upset at the moment so just let her be" Starfire lets out a sigh. "You are right Raven" She floats back down and flicks on the T.V.

Back in Terra's Room

Robin looks at the clock, he was so busy comforting Terra it was now 10:35. "Ok, I guess I will go finish up some work in the lab so..." He begins to rise. "Wait" Terra moans. "Please don't go." Her eyes begin to water again. "Don't leave me alone, just stay a bit longer." She pleads as she tightens her hug on Robin. "Terra, I will stay as long as you want me to." He gives a reassuring smile and brings her head up to his shoulder. "Why do I feel this way" Terra thinks to herself. "Is it possible I like him again?" With that in mind she drifts off to sleep with her still in Robins arms.

Well what did ya think, Please review. Chapter 2 soon to come. Peace im out!


	2. Lust For Robin

OMG! I am sooo sorry, I didn't update, I just like forgot about it. But now I am back to finish what I started! Crickets Chirp Fine be that way! Anyways for the rest of you who waited it's basically the next morning and someone makes a move, it being really early in the story makes for more drama and stuff later on. And I might as well get to the best part of it since I held out on you guys so long. Oh btw THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS HERE but you guys will see some action. I guess you can call it a citrus or an orange or something like that…lol Ok whatever you don't want to hear this, on with the story! Victorious music plays in the background

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! BECAUSE IF I DID IT WOULD BE RATED TV-14! NOT TV-Y7!

"On The Rebound"

Chapter 2: Lust For Robin

Robin shifted around the covers, of what he thought was his bed, only to feel something warm pressing against his body…. it was her. His eyes opened blurry and a little sensitive to the sunlight shining through the window. "Terra" he thinks to himself. Looking down at her sleeping so peaceful, so calm, like an angel that fell from heaven. "God she is so beautiful" Robin whispers under his breath. His thoughts shifted to the incidents of last night. Beast Boys voice haunted his memories _"Fine, if its gona be that way I guess its over, Terra!"_ "What was he thinking?" Robin spoke to himself. One thing he remembers is something that would change his life forever, something that Terra said. _"Don't leave me alone." _"What did she mean by that?" Robin could smell Terra's sweet sent on his body. He had been with her almost twelve hours now.

Robin stood silent for a minute, enjoying the feeling of Terra's warm body. The silence broke as he spoke to himself again. "That idiot lost her…all because he had to know." "He had to know what?" a soft, tired, voice spoke. Robin's heart skipped a beat upon realizing Terra heard him talking to himself. She shifted a bit and opened her light blue eyes, eyes that melted Robin's heart. "Nothing…I was just thinking about something", Robin lied. "Oh, sorry if I interrupted" she said in a low tone. "No it is ok" reassured the boy wonder, Terra looked up and cracked a smile. Realizing they were still in each other's arms, and had been the whole night, Robin let go slightly. Terra felt the greatest sensation she had felt in a long while start to slip away. She didn't want that she wanted him to hold her again. It all came back to her, what happened last night and how she liked it but she wanted more. "Terra are you feeling better?" asked Robin with some concern in his face. "I dono…I guess, maybe?" Robin cared for Terra, more then she could imagine, wanted to help and was more then willing to do anything to make her feel better. "Maybe what Terra?" Terra looked around and thought about what she was about to do. _"Its now or never"_ She thought to herself. "Robin I…I.." She couldn't find the right words to say it. Something happened that night that made Terra think about him, and only him…about him belonging to her. She wanted to let him know how she felt right now. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The break up with BB, the comfort of Robin, the lust for her leader that grew so fast and kept increasing. It had to escape and there was only one way.

"Terra, come on te…." With that Robin was caught completely of guard as he noticed Terra was no more then two inches from his face. She slowly got closer, so close he could feel her breath on his lips. The two titans kissed. The first few second after the kiss Robin stood silent and looked into her eyes. "Damn it Robin…I love you. Ever since the day I met you I have always found you attractive and I love you and…" Robin cut her off with a smile "I love you to Terra." But now this time he moved in and made the kiss longer and much more passionate. His tongue was granted accesses to her mouth and wasted no time exploring it. He rolled her over on her back and was on top of her kissing more and more. He loved every minute of it and Terra was in heaven. They finally broke for air. "Terra, are you sure you wanted that….this?" Robin said looking in her eyes. She thought (for about a millisecond) and replied "More sure then anything in the world." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Robin began running his hand through her blonde hair and started to feel up her body with the other. Terra wasted no time knowing she had him right were she wanted him…under her control and liking it. Terra broke away from the kiss. She turned straddled Robin and began to undo his shirt. "Terra?" Terra stopped what she was doing. "Robin, I thought you loved me." "Yea, I do but are you sure? Isn't this going a little fast?" She looked at him smiling leaned toward his ear and with the most seductive voice she could conger up. "Don't you trust me…Boy Wonder?" her lips rubbing against his ear made chills go up his spine. Robin could not refuse after that and let Terra finish what she started.

She tossed his shirt and cape and pants and even his gloves to the side and began to move her hand up and down his chest and body. She moved in and began to kiss him again, never wanting it to end. She broke away after several minutes and decided to ask him a question that was forbidden to **all** others. "Robin can….can I…see your eyes?" Robin thought for a minute, Terra bit her lip fearful of rejection. "Terra, I trust you more then anyone in the world." And with that said he peeled away at his mask revealing the deepest bluest eyes she had ever seen. She was almost hypnotized by them. "Oh Robin, you should wear a mask." He sighed, "I have to, so I can protect my identity and the ones I love" Terra nodded. She figured "If he did that for me now I will do something for him" and removed her shirt and pants leaving her in a black bra and underwear. Her body was perfect in Robins book. She blushed slightly, Robin saw this. "Don't be scared your very beautiful and I love you." She smiled knowing he was not lying and kissed him for another ten minutes, it seemed longer to them. Robin's heart began to race as he noticed Terra began to undo her bra. "Well this is it," he thought. She tossed her bra to the floor and got to work on Robin. END C2

See hot action without the lemons! What did ya'll think? Crowd boos and complains about not writing out the sex scene, while throwing pointy objects at the author ok ok sorry but, I don't do sex scenes. Just use you imaginations. Ok well I need reviews or else the story will never be finished and I will make you all suffer not knowing what happen to Terra and Robin muhahahaha! So please review and no flames…even though they make me laugh. Bye


	3. Hostile Actions

**Thanks for the reviews; I read some that gave me a few ideas lol. Anyway, I know the story is going fast "OMFG YOU IDIOT TERRA AND ROBIN ARE LOVING IN THE SECOND CHAPTER! Blah blah blah." Don't worry I got it covered! Besides it makes you think, did she want him for the sex or something more? Ok on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, because if I did, there would be a lot more Blackfire!**

Chapter 3: Hostile Actions 

Terra gazed over at her clock after stepping out of her bathroom. She needed a shower after that pleasant morning with Robin and didn't want the others to get suspicious, especially Raven. It was 8:30 am. "Dressed and ready for breakfast right on time" she thought to herself. Robin was leaning up against her doorway dressed as well, no shower though. "Hah, took ya long enough." He said with a sly Robin-like grin. "You waited this whole time?" "Yea, what else was I going to do when you said I couldn't shower with you?" He replied as he wrapped his arms around Terra's waist from behind. Terra giggled. "Oh, whipped are we now?" She smiled seductively. Robin turned bright red; He took orders from no one! Not even Batman, that which ultimately ended the dynamic duo's partnership. This how ever was different and new to him…hell he kinda liked it. "Oh whipped am I?" he whispered into her ear. He spun her around and caught her in a deep kiss. Terra tasted around his mouth loving the flavor that was Robin. She broke the kiss "Whoa! Down boy, we are already late and the others will come looking for us soon." Robin laughed to himself at the thought of someone walking in on them…except if that someone was Beast Boy. His face went from a playful smile to a concerned look. This hit Terra like a bullet "Robin…whats wrong?" Robin looked down at the floor and sighed. "Terra…its Beast Boy…I…" Robin stopped dead in his tracks as Terra gave him a warm hug. "Don't worry, I can take care of it." She pulled back a bit to look at his face. Robin nodded and asked her "Your not going to tell him about what we did…this morning…are you?" Terra smiled and promised him she wouldn't, not yet at least. She gave him one last kiss and they both walked down the hall to the living room hand in hand.

The mornings in the tower were loud and filled with chaos, this morning was no different. "Dude gimme back my tofu!" The green titan shrieked and jumped as, Cyborg, held what looked like a giant ketchup packet with Japanese words on it over his head. "No, we are having bacon not plant food!" he roared. Raven, trying to read the final chapter of her book, was on the brink of killing both of them. "Will you two stop FUCKING AROUND!" She screamed. Beast Boy, seeing this distraction towards Cyborg, turned into a monkey and swiftly took it from him. "First off its soy not plant food and secondly…" He never got to finish, as Terra walked into the room followed by Robin, the room went silent and all eyes were on BB and Terra. Robin took a step back, Raven put down her book for once sensing the heightened stress levels, Cyborg jumped behind the couch and poked his head up to see what happened next. The ex-couple just stared at each other not a word was said for what seemed to be an eternity. Beast Boy broke the silence with a simple "Hey." Terra replied with another "Hey." Beast Boy spoke again "Terra ummm like…can we go talk some place private?" She growled under her breath "We have nothing to talk about Logan (Beast Boy).." "Please Terra just hear me out…please?" She looked over at Cyborg, then Raven, and finally Robin. He just stared back; he knew it wasn't his call. Terra nervously rubbed her arm as she answered "Yea alright…the roof?" "Ok, sure" said Beast Boy as he began out of the room with her. Beast Boy turned back to see Raven nod and return to her book and Cyborg gave him a thumbs up. The door slid shut and the rest of the titans went back to there normal routines…all except Robin.

The sun was still rising in Jump City; the water surrounding the island home of the tower was sparkling like a sea of endless diamonds. It was another perfect day in northern California, to Terra, the early morning breeze danced on her face and played with her hair. "Ok, Logan, what do you want?" she said softly, almost inaudibly, if it was not for Beast Boys animal hearing he would have thought her silent. "Terra, I want to apologize for what I said and did last night." Terra just coldly ignored the comment. "Shit, Terra, I am sorry…I..I don't know what got over me." Terra, still with her backed turned to him, replied in a harsh voice "Apology NOT accepted, Logan." Beast Boy sighed, "I disserved that but we have been through a lot together doesn't that mean anything to you?" Terra turned to him, she was mad. "You basterd, you fucking basterd!" Beast Boy was in shock. "You told me that what we had was nothing but lies produced by…Slade!" She began to glow yellow "You told me it wouldn't matter to you if I was alive today or not!" Beast Boy knew what she was saying where exactly his word from last night and it seemed the damage was already done. "Terra please, I was mad and I.." "NO" Terra screamed. "The cuts have been made and the bleeding has already started Beast Boy!" Beast Boy started again "Terra I am sorry please." Silence then "No!" grunted Terra "Well can you listen to wh…" BB stopped once again by Terra "NO!" Beast Boys rage began to rise. "Listen to me, damn it!" Terra didn't want to hear it; this was just another fight to her. "No, I don't have to listen to you…anymore" She began to walk away, Beast Boy hated to be ignored ever since the "Beast Within" took over that night, and Terra was going to listen one way or another.

As she walked past him she felt a very strong grip on her wrist, a very painful grip. "Logan…let me go." She said tugging at his grasp turning to pry free from the tiger claw that sank into her flesh. "Beast Boy I am serious...let me…go.." He didn't he just held on harder and the pain was becoming too much for Terra to bear and the blood began to run. "Please…..leme…go" She whimpered "No your gona listen to me Terra, that's an order!" She heard the bone crunching and let out a small yelp, her eyes began to water and she began to sob silently then Beast Boy realized, He was acting just as Slade…just as Slade did to her on a daily basis. He released her from his grip and she collapsed on the roof of the tower. She was a mess, crying and bleeding from her arm. "Terra I..I didn't…" Then sound of a metal door slamming open and the scream of a familiar voice.

It was Robin…he had seen the whole thing on the security systems cameras "Get away from her!" Robin screamed at Beast Boy, bird-a-rang in each hand. The green teen was too shocked to move. "I said get away from her or I will have no choice but to use lethal force!" Beast Boy withdrew away from the bleeding and crying Terra. Robin walked over and picked her up in his arms. "Are you ok?" Terra just buried her head into his chest and continued to weep. The rest of the Titans came up to see what all the screaming was about. "Whats going on?" Cyborg said trying to catch his breath from all the running he did from the basement to the roof. Starfire, who just woke up, looked over at Terra in Robin's arms. "Robin what has happened to her?" "Him" Robin said, still holding a broken Terra in his arms, gave Beast Boy a death glare. "You…you stay away from her!" Beast Boy could not believe what he just did and it was about to get a whole lot worse. "Raven" Robin turned in the direction of his dark teammate "You and Cyborg, escort Beast Boy to a level 5 (High-Risk) holding cell" Raven sadly nodded "What dude wait no I can explain!" Shouted BB. "No, Beast Boy, you attacked a teammate and put her life in danger" Robin spat out "I can have you arrested and stuck in a real prison for that so lets not make it any worse" The young teen looked over at his best friend for anyway out of this…Cyborg just shook his head and with Raven escorted him off the roof into a level 5 holding cell. "Starfire" Robin shot up "Help me close up her wounds in the infirmary." Starfire rushed over to take a look at her injuries and said "Robin, these injuries sustained by our friend…they where caused by..." "I know Starfire, I can't believe he would do it either…" Robin sighed, "I could have stopped it," he thought to himself "I really love her and she loves me, and I let her down on my first day, I could have stopped it". The feel of a friend attacking another friend was a pain Starfire knew all to well. But there was time for explaining later; right now Terra needed a few stitches and a lot of bed rest.

**Ok that's it for the 3rd chappy. Did I shock you all? I bet you didn't expect beast boy to lash out at her like that, let alone hurt her. Oh yes, I am full of surprises and the 4th chapter will be up by Friday I hope…Ok _Review please!_ **

**BTW I SPEED TYPED THROUGH THIS SO IF YOU FIND ANY ERRORS IN SPELLING OR GRAMMER FORGIVE ME!**


	4. Rage is Robin

**I'm back to give you all chapter 4! Now I know most authors would be like "OMG n00bs only gave me 16 reviews? Well no more updates for them." well not me. I write for the people who review even if it's only a hand full. Then there is also the possibility of hundreds of anonymous people waiting for me to update. Either or, I will not stop till the story is complete, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Rage is Robin

Robin gently lay Terra on her bed careful not to touch the injured wrist she sustained earlier. She finally calmed down and was able to breathe easy. He tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable. "Is there anything I can get you?" Robin said with a slight softness in his voice. "You know what I want." she said with a grin. Robin laughed "Not tonight Terra, you got to take it easy on that arm." Terra sighed in defeat "Fine" Robin thought for a moment and replied, "Well…I can give you this." He pulled her into a tight kiss. "Thanks" she giggled. "All right Terra, I gota go…do something" his voice grew deep and angry. He started towards the door. "Robin don't hurt him too bad, please?" a whimpering Terra said. "You know I can't promise that Terra, not after what he did to you." Terra sunk into her bed. "Goodnight Terra." "…Goodnight Robin." and with that she was out like a light. It wasn't going to be a good night, at least not for Beast Boy.

Robin walked past the long hallway it was quiet. He walked by Starfire's room and stopped for a second looking at the door. No doubt she was already asleep as well. He proceeded down towards the basement, where the holding cells where located. Finally reaching his target he looked over at the keypad and punched in the security code. The doors slid open and there was Beast Boy slouched in the corner. "Oh shit" groaned BB. Robin sealed the door behind them and walked over to him. "Alright Beast Boy, I got all night so you better tell me exactly what happened!" Beast Boy grunted an said "Dude, we got into a fight and I lost control." That wasn't good enough for Robin. "There is more to that, why did you attack her!" "Why are you so interested?" the green titan replied, "First off I'm asking the questions, me! Second of all, she is part of my team and I don't take kindly to people who endanger my team. Even if it be another team member!" Robin shouted. "She ignored me man, as if I didn't mean anything to her!" he finally answered. "She has her own options and maybe chose not to listen to you!" Beast Boy sat in the lonely chair by the center of the room and ran his hand through his hair. "Also reviewing the tapes I saw that you gave her an order to listen to you which is unauthorized to be issued at your rank on this team." Beast Boy looked down at the floor and mumbled, "Yea look whos talking bird boy…" Robin ripped him off the chair and pinned him against the steel wall of the room by his uniform. "What did you say?" "You heard me asshole!" screamed Beast Boy. Robin picked him up over his head and with a swift and powerful thrust, whipped him to the floor. Beast Boy slammed down hard with a crash. He coughed for air and held his chest in pain. Robin knew he disserved far worse, grabbed him by his collar and gave him a right hook across the face. "Take it back!" He screamed, "Fuck you!" Beast Boy said as he spat out blood at his feet. Robin pulled him off the floor and prepared to hit him again until.

"ROBIN!" beamed a monotone voice, it was Raven, and she was standing at the doorway. "That's enough for today, let him go." He kept his grasp on BB "Leave Raven, I am not done with him yet." "I said let him go, beating the shit out of him isn't going to do anything but make things worse then they already are." She shot up a death glare to back up her words. Robin released Beast Boy and stomped towards Raven. Only inches from her face he shouted, "I want my questions answered Raven!" Raven looked over at Beast Boy, who was starting to regain his head after the punch Robin just gave him. "You will get all the information you want, just not tonight, now let him out of this room and let him go to bed!" Raven tossed her words back at Robin. "Fine" Robin said in a very deep tone. He walked over to Beast Boy. "Get out of my sight!" Beast Boy just stared up at him with a look of defiance "Is something going on Robin?" Beast Boy whispered so Raven wouldn't hear. Robin just kept his eyes locked to Beast Boys. "Cyborg told me he saw you go into Terra's room that night, to comfort her after we broke up." Beast Boy snorted out. Robin kept his cool and answered, "Nothing happened." Beast Boy looked over at Raven, who seemed impatient with this little secret conversation they were having. "Alright Robin but just to warn you I'm allergic to bullshit and eventually I'll sneeze." And with that corny line said Beast Boy rushed out of the cell up toward his room.

"Robin" Raven stopped him. "What is it Raven?" he moaned. "Your not a virgin anymore are you?" Robin froze dead in his tracks. "Wha…what?" Had he blown his cover already? "Robin I can sense your not as pure as you used to be and nether is Terra." Robin was sweating bullets at this point sighed, he knew there was no point in hiding the truth anymore "Your right Raven, Terra and me we…" Raven jumped in before he could say anything else "You guys fucked each other yea I know, I don't want any details." Robin was surprised at how blunt she had said it. "Yea…Raven?" Raven looked up at him. "What?" she said impatiently wanting to go back to bed already. "Your not gona tell anyone are you?" Raven rolled her eyes "No, I won't but you should." Then she cracked a smile. Robin fell back in shock. "Oh by the way do me a favor and close the window next time you guys do it…I could hear you people from the roof for Azars sake." Robin was tricked, Raven didn't sense anything, she just heard the noise and assumed. She tricked Robin into confirming her suspicions for real actions. Raven walk out of the room and towards the staircase leading up to her room. Robin jumped up after her. "Hey Raven that's not funny! Hey are you listening to me? That was a dirty trick!" Robin sat down on the chair and laughed to himself. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

**Oh-oh Robbie poo blew his cover and was tricked into doing it! Well you know the deal Review. Chapter 5 up real soon**


End file.
